User talk:Angeli di Angelo
HI! Welcome to my Talk Page. Be sure to create a new header and sign with your signature whenever you leave a message, thanks! Hi! Hi, welcome to the wiki. I see you're making some page on your user space (not prying or anything xP). Be sure to read the Starting Guide and once you do, go to the Claiming forum to have a child of Hades like you wanted (I think). :)) Enjoy your time here! Re: I'd more than willing to help. What part don't you understand? :) Claim Okay so let me go part by part. Character Name: '''This is, basically, the name of your char. '''3 God Parent choices: '''Godparent choices are basically the top three cabins you'd want your demigod to be in. You need to have your top three choiceswhen doing a claim so that, if ever your first cabin/godparent choice is full, we have a back-up choice/s. '''Species: '''Specify if the char you're creating is a demigod, nymph, satyr, centaur, etc. '''Mortal Parent Name: The name of the mortal parent. Current Age of the Character: '''I think this is very self-explenatory '''Appearance: Describe how your character looks like physically. Personality: Describe how your character acts like. Is she a good-natured person or is she someone who tends to get on people's nerves? History (at least 3 to 4 paragraphs covering how the parents met, to the birth, to the early childhood, to finding out they are a demigod, to the first monster attack and getting to camp) ''' This is your char's "life story" before camp. You should say how his/her parents met in one paragraph (you can have more if you want), the early childhood (How your char grew up. Did she/he move around in his/her childhood? Did your char see strange things at age 5-7? Was he/she diagnosed with ADHD and Dyslexia? etc.), first monster attack is... well, the first monster attack! You can choose a from a handful of monsters but I suggest that you stick with easy monsters like hellhounds and harpies. Be sure to add in how he/she fought them OR how he/she was saved by someone. Getting to camp.... here you simply say how your char got to camp. DId he/she walk there or take a bus or was he/she driven there by his/her mortal parent? Be sure to restate his/her age at the "getting to camp" part. '''weapon preference: '''This is where you put your char's weapon. YOu can have a bow and arrows, a sword, a dagger. a hammer, anything really. However, they can only be Celestial Bronze AND guns are not allowed. '''Where do you sumbit the requirements? Go here first :) Scroll down to the part where there's a bow with a blue button beside it saying "Get Claimed". In the box, you type your char's name then you click the button that says "Get Claimed." A new window/tab should open up. Then you should see somewhere there a line that says "If you're creating a claim, click here, if you're creating a page for your new character, click here." Click the one that says "If you're creating a claim, click here." After that, you just put in the necessary things (the ones above like the name, age, personality, history, etc). Then click publish when you're done. If you're not yet done with something, add in WIP to it. WIP means work in progress, meaning, you're still working on it >.< Don't be afraid when someone leaves a comment on your page. It just means there's something you need to fix which the admins have spotted. You need to take in the comments and fix what nees to be fixed in the history (it's usually the history that needs work). DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT delete the comments. Just type underneath the comment made by the admin that you "fixed it". Oh yeah! Be sure to sign your claim with four tildes (~) like so : ~ ~ ~ ~ Just remove the spaces in between to get your signature :) Happy Claiming! Re: Most would prefer using she/he but using I/my is acceptable too. Hi! Hello Angeli! Hehehe. . . my name's Angeli too and my first name starts with 'M' as well. What a coincidence! :-) LittleNephilimShadows 09:06, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: It all depends on how well you write your history. Please be patient with us. As you know, we have lives outside of the wiki and thus, we don't always have the time (and sometimes the energy) to check claims. Just wait for someone to check it :) Re: Okay, so for your char page, click on the contribute button at the top right (usually next to a button saying share). Choose "Add a page". A sort of window will appear. Click, blank page then in the text box, type in the name of your char. Click "Create Page". then a blank page will appear. You'll see a bar that says: "If you're creating a claim, click here, if you're creating a page for your new character, click here." Choose the one that says "If you're creating a page for your new character, click here." Then the window would rearrange itself. Then you just fill out the needed things. Word Bubble Now this one is a bit harder. Try reading the Getting Started Guide first as I have trouble explaining how to make word bubbles >.< Hi Regarding the model you're using, Elizabeth Gillies (better known as Jade West from the Nick show Victorious), is far too recognizable. Kindly change it. If you have other questions regarding a character's model, refer to our policies. Okay disregard the message above for now >.< Haiyu! :D Hey, nice to meet you. I'm Broken :) Ugh, would you mind coming on Here ? I mean, yea, i just wanna talk to chu X)) along with ri, but she'll come in a while later (i think) :) Hey! I kinda invited chu there to ask if you needed any help..also to welcome you into the wiki :) i saw you placed up the delete template over marceline, chu dont really have to delete her :) The page thing, ugh, WIP? Well, you added the work in progress category so wala akong feeling na may mali ka na grabe; it hasnt been a day. The blood thing, yea, we have powers prefectly placed in cabins under the power section :) so yea, we basically cant add powers to such since we already have things set for them. Anyways, sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable.>.< If you have anything to ask or need help just tell me XD I just wanna help though ^^" Please Um...hey please get on chat here at Camp..thank you Re:About Characters Another child of Hades? Sure. We have a limit of having three chars in the same cabin anyways so you're free to make another child of Hades :) Oh hey Oh hey, I forgot to reply. You replied on your own talk page that I wasn't able to see. Anyway, I wouldn't want to spill my full name here but my name is Marie Angeli. So it's kinda close to yours right? ;-) And Marceline? Whoa, Adventure Time! LittleNephilimShadows 03:20, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. . . okay, Marcy. And you can call me just Nephy here. ;-) You like music too, I like that. LittleNephilimShadows 06:51, May 1, 2013 (UTC) I play more 'primitive' instruments. Piano and violin and a little of flute. I play old fashioned music like those of Mozart and Beethoven and a couple of modern music. Never learned how to play guitar because I don't know how to read tabs. (^_^). LittleNephilimShadows 13:37, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Re:Journal Well usually, "journals" are done in the part of the page (if coded) that says "Camp Life". Making a page solely for the journal was done before by another user (a newb from ages ago) and it was, well, looked down upon. I'd suggest against making a page for the journal alone. You could put it on the part that says "Camp Life" instead. Re: Oh, yeah sure. Go ahead. I'm sure MoonOwl would be glad for you to adopt her charrie. ;-) You're Filipina too?? LittleNephilimShadows 06:07, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :: 'Course, she's yours already. You can do anything you want. LittleNephilimShadows 06:21, May 5, 2013 (UTC) No probs. ;-) LittleNephilimShadows 06:32, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Gifs I dunno if it's weird to ask but I kinda like how you make the gifs as in those header names like 'Marceline Angeli Overland', 'Willow Lumenight'. You know, those flashy gifs? May I know how did you do it? LittleNephilimShadows 08:41, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Ah, kk. Thanks, Marcy! ;-) LittleNephilimShadows 08:51, May 8, 2013 (UTC) GIF Thingy...(I don't know what to call it) Hey Angeli! I found your link to where you make those awesome name thingies and I would just like to say thank you! Nymph I couldn't tell you in chat since you were offline but nymphs, like Katarina are minor characters and you can have as many of them as you want so you don't need to transfer spots :) re:claiming OK well first off, if you are going to be helping more around the wiki I'm going to have to ask you fix your sig, a signature is supposed to just be something to say who you are and link to your user and takl page, yours is absurdly long with far too many and too large pictures, if your going to be signing things like claims and voting things. I know people seem to like to cram as much in their sig as they can like it's their user page or something, but it's just a signature, and something that big disrupts the flow or votes and claims. Secondly what you'll need to do to be tested is be on chat at the same time as me or another admin (any admin or bcrat can test you) and what will happen is a claim that is due to be looked at will be assigned to you, you'll read it, then in a private message put what you would put for comments on the claims. I have homework right now, so I may not have time till tonight to help you out with that Cheers re:Adopting Take him 11:18, May 15, 2013 (UTC) 500 Edits Congratulations! You have reached 500 edits on the wiki! Please continue to support it!:D For now: Claim Angeli, made a comment on your forum. Sorry that I suddenly went off >.<" my broadband ran out of bat so I had to plug it again re:sig Looks much better, let me know when you'll be on chat today, I'll try and get on at the same time as you to test you on a claim Hi Bestie Hello Marcy! Sure, adopt me I'm new here. PS. See you back at school. KimJim (talk) 14:09, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Why if you want to help -- [[User:Boboiboylicous fangster|'It's Adventure Time!']] -Fionna Gil 01:02, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Angey! Hey Angey, I noticed no one has given you their badges(s) yet, so I'll be the first Just one more :) Char Spots Hey Bestie. I am giving you 3 spots because I know you need it more than I do and I'm too lazy to make a new claim/charrie. Use them well. PS. please help me make a badge >.< Shark-bear-gator!~Darwin 08:50, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: Yea I changed it but I realize that I was reading personalities and I saw yours and started writing and I´m sorry because I realize that I copied it off Marceline. I´m really sorry about this whole deal. Forgive me :) Re: Sam Sure. Go right ahead. Shadowwalker1299 (talk) 18:27, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Semi-Active Hello there. It has come to our attention that you edit more frequently than many users who claim to be fully active. Since we have recently come up with 3 levels instead of 2, (see this blog for more info) we, the admin team, believe you would be better suited for the semi-active status. You don't have to worry about losing characters. We'd still have it noted. That way, if you go entirely inactive at a moment's notice, nothing will happen to your characters. your character up for adoption hi im really interested in adopting your character Lydia Goldblatt. I have been looking at adopting a character for ages but i have found on that really interests me and thats Lydia. Contact me to let me know. Thanks, Rossyra1 11:41, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Lydia Thanks so much for letting me adopt your character !!! Rossyra1 11:49, July 23, 2013 (UTC) code for lydia's word bubble hi can i have the actual code for her word bubble please? Rossyra1 11:51, July 23, 2013 (UTC) lydia Thanks so much. sorry for bothering you so much .Rossyra1 17:14, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Roleplay hi do you want to roleplay with me ? Rossyra1 10:50, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Roleplay ok im going to post on Nathan Flexmere Rossyra1 11:16, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Nathan rp Ok i have posted a comment on nathan Rossyra1 11:20, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Nathan rp Have you forgot about our roleplay or are you going somewhere let me know please Thanks Rossyra1 11:51, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Used prize? Have you used your god rp prize already? If yes, kindly state where/which character you used it on. If not, kindly refrain from removing the "Unused" tag as it helps us administrators see which prizes have been used or not. rp Hey if you are online do you want to roleplay with me ? Let me know Rossyra1 17:52, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Claim It looks good, except one detail. Please add why she didn't go to camp on her first monster attack. I mean, Chester was there, so he could've invited her the first time when she was 14. Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ 15 Since you said she was 15 in her first monster attack, please explain why it's kinda late. Usually, first monster attacks for minor gods are 12-14 Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ What do you mean by adopt me? Like be my guide or whatever? Sorry, as you can see I'm very new here :) AlphaHydra36 (talk) 00:35, July 29, 2013 (UTC) RE: Adoption Hey sorry I just figured out how to headline stuff (lol). But, I'm not sure what you mean by adoption. If you mean like show me around and stuff that'd be nice. If you mean adopt my character or one of yours sorry I like to create my own characters and roleplay with my characters. Thanks! AlphaHydra36 (talk) 01:29, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: Sure! Thanks that means so much! :) I already did my character though: http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Cameron_LaFae?t=20130728045744 I'd like more opinions on it, if you'd do that for me. (PS: Love the Marcelene and Marshal Lee signature :D ) AlphaHydra36 (talk) 05:01, July 29, 2013 (UTC) RE: Claim Okay, I fixed it. Thanks :) --AlphaHydra36 (talk) 15:38, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Slr Sorry, I really needed to go that time. Anyways, I think it's claimed now, right? Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ re:adoption Hmmmmmmm *looks you up and down* hmmmmmmmmmmmm *raises an eye brow and pokes you* hmmmmmmmmm xP sure xD Jasiekinz owns her sister, Luminita Wolkenstein. re:yw You're most welcome, besides, how could I say no to a fellow Adventure Time fan ;) re:AT it's one of my favourite cartoons!!!! Re: Claimed Yeah. I kinda do with coding. I've read the policies and I still need help with the word bubble, but the main question I have with it is do I need to copy and past the template in the comment section all the time? And how do I add a template? Do I add a page? The character page I figured out on my own. Also how do I add myself to the cabin? I know it's not automatic, but how? Also sorry I'm bombing you with question. Hahaha Rp??? hey do you wanna rp? Rossyra1 14:33, August 7, 2013 (UTC) How about it? hey its Rossyra1 do you want to rp? let me know thanks Rossyra1 12:18, August 8, 2013 (UTC) RE; RP Hey ok sure sorry i didnt know you were busy lets rp soon sorry again Rossyra1 12:23, August 8, 2013 (UTC) re: Only thing left that's depreciated is the center tags those won't work much longer either. personal word bubbles As far as the 'other' word bubble it is for non demigods, and you're using it for demigods, please if you aren't going to use my personal word bubbles properly do not use them at all, thanks. re:thanks oodles Thanks bunches :) I think I fixed a couple in the process of adding the user category (figured if we added user categories to the wb templates it'll be easier to track, especially when users leave, cuz right now it's one massive category with thousands of word bubbles xD). If you need any help with anything let me know images the Wide word bubbles, are only for images that are short stubby but really wide, otherwise if you use them for the normal images that are tall, they are absurdly big and don't fit properly into the comment sections. re: sweeet Awesome, thanks so much for taking the time to fix that as well as adding the categories, that was a huge help :) Adoption confirmation Is your character Steve, Guardian of Bears, up for adoption? If yes, kindly add in the adoption template to his page. If not, then do ignore this message >.< Claim LOL, I just claimed it right now :) Slr btw, I kinda added it to the forums There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ re:spring Sure, is that replacing one of the other 3 or do you still need all those? (it's fine if you do, just checking) re:blanks I'll put them http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:BachLynn23/Blank_Coding/Reserved/Angeli there as I make them Hello }} Thanks Thanks for getting back so fast :D Greetings! Hiya! ~ So one of my charaters (Leah Winters) is leading a quest and she needs a child of Hecate to be on it. I was maybe wondering if Willow (Lumenight) could join the Quest? Please message me back as soon as you can with a reply! Thanks for your time! Re: Great! Here's the link to the Quest.. http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:The_Quest_for_the_Eternal_Flame?t=20130905211958 Feel free to go on at anytime to check it out. I'm looking forwards to having Willow on the quest! Quest is Starting! Hiya! I've just gotten the quest approved, so It will start as soon as we get a prophecy! Keep your eyes open for when the quest offically begins! Thanks! Quest has offically started Okay, quest has now started! Here's the Link. See you there! Quest has offically started Okay, quest has now started! Here's the Link. See you there! Haiiiii! Marcy!! Am back! This is Nephy's new account since I quit once and decided to get back! Yay! I mean, who couldn't possibly stay away from this wiki? So how are you? ~Mathemagical 11:21, October 8, 2013 (UTC) : Not yet. Still undergoing the claiming process which takes sooo long >.< I'm already bored (moaning) ~Mathemagical 11:29, October 8, 2013 (UTC) coding and newb Couple of things: #Your newb, User:AlphaHydra36 went the way of the mist and never made it past level four #Your talk page is too heavily coded and the coding is interfering with the coding of templates and signatures used on the talk page, the talk page should be a place to communicate, and doesn't need over the top coding, please dial it back a few notches, thanks Dibsiesss~ :3 Angeli! How are you? Good, I presume? Good. Well, I stumbled upon Annaiese's page today because I was randomly clicking links on the bottom of my char page. When I went on her page, I thought, "Oh-em-jeeee she's adorbs!" So I want to ask you if I am able to dibs her. :3 I posted on Annaiese's page, btw. Just to get the RPs started. :) Powers Issue It says on your character's page, Marceline Angeli Overland that she has all monthly powers. However, she hasn't been at camp long enough to obtain those powers. It also doesn't mention anything about you using a power-up whatsoever. Please fix this issue, thank you! Re:Powers Well you should have noted it on the page cause there's no other way we could find out >.< Prize usage is one of the hardest stuff to keep track of here so if you could just please note it on the page. Thank you. coding Sure Hey Hey can you help me? DeathIsBliss (talk) 14:30, November 15, 2013 (UTC)DeathIsBliss hey Could you code a profle page for me? DeathIsBliss (talk) 01:08, November 16, 2013 (UTC)DeathIsBliss Hey do you code? Chara relationship Hey Angeli! Do you wanna see if your character Steve could have a potential relationship with my Tsubame? Get back to me when you can! re: No sorry I'm really trying to limit who I let use them, and I already regret a few people I let use them and desperately wish I could take it back >.< but I can promise you this, as soon as I figure out a version 3 to use for myself, I won't care any more if people use 2.1 Sam RP Just wanna tell you I replied ^^ Sure Yeah, go ahead. :) If you can, update your user/char forum as well. And thanks also for notifying. heads up The two users that gave you character spots, mr.goldsomething and darwinsomething, on Feb 2nd will be 6 months with zero edits and be marked as user left, once that happens, their character spots become null and void, which means you will have to figure something out about the char spots they gave you (the danger of taking char spots from users, they are only good for as long as the users are active on the wiki, otherwise it would get out of hand because people could use unlimited spots from users long gone and it wouldn't mean anything any more) Unfinished rp hey angeli di angelo! >.< we have an unfinished rp on Sarah's page. just a heads up. ^^ Null spots The character spots given to you by Darwin and Gold are now considered null. With that in mind, please remember that you no longer have the sufficient number of character spots to create or have major characters. Minor characters, yes, but demigods/major characters, no. Movement We failed to notice it earlier but you had already gone a month with no edits. By defualt, you have been listed as an "Officially Inactive User". Should you wish to change this, kindly contact myself or any other member of the admin team. One Year! Congratulations on making it to one year with the wiki! We hope to have another great year with you Model Issue Your character's page has infracted our model limit policy, having 4 identifiable models and an unknown one. You may only have 3 models, either 1 identifiable and 2 unknowns or 3 unknown models. Until this issue is fixed, your character is on lock down and may not be RP'ed. Characters Would it be too much of a bother if you were to send me a list of the characters (and their corresponding godparents) which you're absolutely sure that you want back and will rp? As I recall you had quite a lot of chars, and I'm not sure which ones are yours. Re:Chars OMG sorry it took so long for me to reply. I'm having a bit of trouble in fixing up your char pages just to bad internet. Is it fine if you wait a bit longer? :( I'm really sorry :(((( Re: Oh lol, okay xD In the user/char lists, do you want to be active or officially inactive? Just so I know where to put your slot :) Chloe T There is already an existing category for the model, Chloe T. Kindly check if that is the same Chloe T you are using for your character, Gertrude Blohck. If it is, you'll either have to change the model or ask for the permission of the other user in order to use the model. Okay :) Alright ^_^ I'm on chat though xD You can just talk to me there :P Model Hey angeli my names Muse and i just wanted to let you know that the model your using for Vultress is one of my models so it's taken. Re: Right sorry I keep forgetting to reply to some IMs >.< I'm having a bit of trouble accessing the site where the results are due to horrible internet connection so the results might take a few more days. As for the word bubbles, you're free to use them. Since Bach left, she's given permission for anyone to use her word bubbles. Lt. Counselor of the Lyssa Cabin With User:Justiee. having not made an edit for 25 days and having had her characters archived, she had lost any in character spots she currently has. With the spot of Lt. Counselor of the Lyssa cabin left open without any character to succeed in that spot, out of random choice, your character Gru Mana Shanaih was chosen. If for whatever reason you wish to give this spot to another user, feel free to do so but kindly leave a message on my talkpage. Lastly, if you have not already done so in the past, please take a look at this blog regarding Heads and Lts.